Parce qu'au final nous avons échoué
by Nanthana14
Summary: AVENGERS INFINITY WAR : Alors que Thanos viens d'utiliser le gant, Thor est en proie à une violente culpabilité. Une culpabilité que Natasha veut comprendre en l'aidant à mettre des mots sur les blessures qu'il tente de cacher.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!** **!SPOILER AVENGERS INFINITY WARS!**

 **Alors que Thanos viens d'utiliser le gant, Thor est en proie à une violente culpabilité. Une culpabilité que Natasha veut comprendre en l'aidant à mettre des mots sur les blessures qu'il tente de cacher.**

 **Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce film m'a tellement retourné le cerveau que j'en arrive à ne plus avoir qu'envie d'écrire dessus en ce moment. Alors voilà un quatrième texte qui peut être lu comme la suite directe de ma fic précédente "Le pire des frères" ou comme une fic seule.**

 **Comme tous les textes sur IW, une review même courte sera super importante pour moi.**

 **Ne pas lire si vous ne voulez pas de spoiler sur le film.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Parce qu'au final nous avons échoué**_

Thor frémit… Il était là, debout au milieu de cette clairière dans une forêt du Wakanda… Une forêt subitement presque trop silencieuse où seul le vent faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres. Enfin, par moment, un cri s'élevait… Un cri qui déchirait l'air… Un nom… Le nom d'une personne qui disparaissait ou qui avait disparu… Le nom d'une personne morte parce qu'il avait échoué… Pas les autres… Juste lui… Stormbreaker tomba au sol pendant que ses mains se mirent à trembler sans qu'il puisse les contrôler… Un nom, puis un autre… Un mort… Dix morts… Dix mille morts…

Thor frémit une nouvelle fois… Il éprouvait une douleur plus grande que toutes les blessures physiques qu'il avait pu ressentir, même quand il avait été mourant et au bout de lui-même, jamais il n'avait ressentit ça… Il avait échoué… Il avait tant été préoccupé par sa vengeance, qu'il avait échoué lamentablement… Il n'était même pas digne d'être un dieu… Il n'était qu'un être pitoyable, ravagé par la douleur et la culpabilité… Non seulement pour les milliards de gens qui venaient de mourir à travers tout l'univers, mais aussi pour son frère… Son petit frère qui s'était sacrifié pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance de sauver les autres et dont le sacrifice avait été vain, car… il venait d'échouer…

Thor se pencha en avant, les mains sur les genoux pour tenter de contrôler sa respiration… Comme il avait mal… Comme il s'en voulait… Comme il était difficile de repousser ses larmes… Difficile de se contrôler… Difficile de ne pas penser à son échec et à la mort de son frère… Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. La mort de gens qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver du pouvoir des pierres d'infinités et la mort de Loki qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver de la barbarie de Thanos… Loki… Mon dieu comme les images de sa mort, sauvage et inutile, tournaient encore dans sa tête. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le moment. Il n'était pas la seule personne en deuil… Non, autour de lui, il ressentait tellement de peine et de souffrance.

Il la ressentait… C'était étrange… Thor n'était pas celui qui ressentait les sentiments des gens, c'était Loki, mais pourtant, il ressentait leur douleur et cela fini de le troubler… Mais, il devait se reprendre… Faire le tour des amis qui avaient survécus et ne pas montrer… Ne pas montrer quoi ? Ne pas montrer qu'il était dévasté… totalement dévasté…

Thor se força à se redresser malgré la douleur et il fit quelques pas, balayant du regard la forêt autour de lui. Steve était là, assis par terre juste à côté de l'endroit où son ami avait disparu. La douleur dans son regard était tout aussi violente que la sienne et cela le fit frémir une nouvelle fois… Combien de personne se sentait aussi mal que lui par sa faute à travers le monde ?

Pouvait-il seulement supporter d'être la cause de toutes ces souffrances… « Tu regretteras de n'avoir pas visé la tête » avait dit Thanos et Thor ne pouvait pas le contredire… Si seulement il avait su…

Tout autour de lui, les plaintes et les cris se firent plus violents. Les wakandais pleuraient leurs morts… Des morts qu'il n'avait pas pu éviter. La clairière se mit à tourner lorsqu'il fut pris d'un vertige en chancelant doucement. Un léger malaise, qui n'échappa pas à Natasha qui le détailla de son regard perçant.

\- Ça va Thor ?

Le dieu du tonnerre chancela en redressant la tête pendant qu'elle répétait, une ride d'inquiétude barrant subitement son front.

\- Thor. Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Thor frémit. Quelle étrange question ? Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas bien… Comment aurait-il pu aller bien ? Son regard accrocha celui de l'espionne russe et il murmura d'une voix qu'il reconnu à peine.

\- Je suis désolé…

Natasha fronça les sourcils, prenant conscience subitement de la douleur contenue dans ces trois mots.

\- Thor ?

\- Je… Je suis désolé ! Répéta ce dernier avant de reculer de plusieurs pas pour disparaître dans un fourré.

\- Thor ! Hurla Natasha, avant de se retourner vers Hulk. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

L'ancienne espionne russe marmonna quelques jurons bien sentis dans sa langue natale et courue pour rattraper Thor. Elle s'immobilisa brutalement quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, satisfaite de voir qu'il ne s'était pas envolé, même si elle n'était pas sûr que de le retrouver comme ça était mieux.

\- Thor ? L'appela-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Son ami était là, à genoux sur le sol, effondré et en larmes. Natasha ressentit un pincement au cœur pendant qu'elle se rapprocha pour se mettre à genoux devant lui.

\- Thor…

Tout à sa peine, l'asgardien parvint à redresser la tête, un peu étonné de la voir devant lui.

\- Je suis désolé… Tout est de ma faute.

\- Non, dit Natasha en posant une main sur son bras. Pourquoi vous dites cela ?

\- Parce que c'est la vérité… Thanos avait raison… C'est en pleine tête que j'aurais dû frapper…

\- Thor…

\- Non ! S'exclama ce dernier en la repoussant, avant de pousser sur ses jambes pour se redresser en chancelant. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

\- Alors, il faut m'expliquer !

\- Je !… J'ai manqué de discernement ! J'ai failli et tous ces gens sont morts par ma faute.

\- Il ne faut pas dire cela !

\- Si ! C'est ma faute ! Hurla Thor.

\- Pourquoi ce serait de ta faute ? Demanda Rocket en se rapprochant à son tour.

\- Parce que… J'ai laissé mes émotions me guider… 1500 ans de batailles et pour la plus importante, je me suis laissé déborder par mes émotions… Je ne voulais pas juste le tuer… Je voulais qu'il sache que c'était moi… Je voulais lui rappeler la promesse que je lui avais faite de l'envoyer en Enfer… Je voulais qu'il se voie mourir…Comme il s'était vu mourir, ajouta l'asgardien terrassé par ses larmes avant de s'écrouler à nouveau sur le sol.

\- Qui s'est vu mourir ? Demanda Natasha. Qui a-t-il tué ?

Thor, plié en deux, la tête entre les mains en train de pleurer fut incapable de lui répondre alors, ce fut Bruce qui venait lui aussi de se rapprocher, qui répondit dans un souffle, comprenant d'où pouvait venir une telle douleur.

\- Loki…

Natasha tourna la tête vers Bruce avec un air intrigué.

\- Loki ?

Son regard se posa de nouveau sur Thor qui pleurait toujours, prostré sur le sol et elle bredouilla.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas…

\- Le Loki qui a tenté de détruire la Terre ? S'exclama Rhodes. C'est sa mort, qui vous a fait faire les mauvais choix ?

Il y avait du mépris dans cette phrase et un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Thor. Comme un ressort, il bondit sur ses pieds, hurlant à Rhodes tout en lui fonçant dessus.

\- Je vous interdis de parler de lui sur ce ton ! Je…

Il tenta de lui sauter dessus, mais Natasha se mit entre les deux hommes.

\- Thor ! Non ! Nous sommes tous du même côté…

Thor frémit et l'observa.

\- Non, je suis le seul à avoir échoué.

\- C'est faux…

\- Bien sûr que si… Et l'univers entier pourra me blâmer pour cela, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de parler sur ce ton de mon petit frère…

L'espionne russe fut touchée par la douleur dans les propos de Thor et elle lui sourit pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Personne ne le fera, mais il faut le comprendre. La dernière fois que nous avons vu Loki, il a tenté de détruire la Terre pour la dominer.

\- Non… C'était déjà Thanos… Thanos qui l'avait torturé pendant un an de manière violente, sadique, pour qu'il se brise et qu'il lui obéisse… et moi… moi je n'ai pas su qu'il était en vie… qu'il souffrait… qu'il m'appelait à l'aide chaque jour… Je l'ai abandonné… aux mains de ce monstre... Mais, j'avais fini par tout comprendre et par le retrouver. Comme le moment où je l'ai serré dans mes bras a été paisible et court à la fois…

Devant la peine de son ami, Natasha posa une main sur son bras. Thor frémit et continua, laissant exprimer le besoin qu'il avait de parler de la mort de son frère. Un besoin qu'il avait tenté de cacher à tout le monde, même à Rocket quand il avait essayé de l'aborder. Mais là, là il n'en pouvait plus… Il devait laisser sa douleur s'exprimer.

\- Et Thanos a surgi… Il aurait pu se sauver cent fois… Surtout avec le Terreract, mais il ne l'a pas fait… Il est resté… Malgré la peur panique qu'il éprouvait pour lui… Il est resté pour moi… Pour se sacrifier à ma place… Mon petit frère… Il m'a sauvé la vie… Thanos l'a tué devant moi… Avec ce plaisir sadique non dissimulé… En s'appliquant à le faire souffrir pour que je souffre avec lui… Pour que nous comprenions qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour l'empêcher… Pour nous montrer notre impuissance à pouvoir nous protéger l'un, l'autre… Nous qui nous étions retrouvés… C'était mon petit frère… Ce n'était pas à lui de se sacrifier… Mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver. J'ai juste pu regarder ce monstre le torturer une dernière fois en y prenant un tel plaisir… Comme il a souri pendant qu'il luttait, pendant qu'il souffrait…

Thor était en colère après lui-même. Il ne voulait ni pleurer, ni craquer, mais cela lui semblait si difficile. Tant de gens étaient mort par sa faute, car c'était bien à Loki qu'il avait pensé en bondissant sur Thanos. C'était son visage qu'il avait vu devant ses yeux, avec cet amour et cette résignation qu'il y avait lu juste avant qu'il tente le tout pour le tout. Il ne pensait pas vraiment à vaincre Thanos pour sauver l'univers. Non, il pensait uniquement à se venger et c'était que qui l'avait fait échoué.

Natasha fut touchée par la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans chacun de ses propos. Oui, il était un dieu, mais là, c'était différent. Il y avait la mort de quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Une mort sur laquelle il n'avait pas pu mettre de mot avant et pourtant, il en avait besoin, comme n'importe quelle personne qui venait de perdre un être cher. La jeune femme savait ce que c'était de perdre un proche, quelqu'un que l'on aimait plus que sa propre vie. Thor était encore traumatisé, même s'il tentait de le cacher. Il avait besoin de laisser sa douleur s'exprimer alors, même si elle n'appréciait pas forcément Loki, elle lui demanda avec douceur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Thor frémit et redressa la tête vers elle tout en murmurant.

\- J'étais bloqué dans cet amas de métal avec ce maudit bâillon sur la bouche… Et Loki… a offert de les guider sur la Terre. Tout en sachant qu'il avait échoué la première fois et que Thanos lui avait promis la mort… Il n'a pas reculé… Il ne s'est pas enfui… Et quand il a commencé à parler, avec ce ton enjoué et désinvolte qu'il affectionnait tant, j'ai compris… J'ai voulu lui hurler de ne pas le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas parler… Il a avancé sur Thanos sans rien laisser paraître, m'adressant un ultime message pour me faire comprendre qu'il m'aimait sans que ce fou ne le remarque … Un message pour me faire comprendre qu'il allait se sacrifier pour moi… J'ai essayé de me libérer… Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça… Mais il a continué… J'ai compris qu'il irait jusqu'au bout… Il a levé son poignard pour attaquer Thanos, mais il a été immobilisé et ce monstre l'a empoigné par le cou et il a serré… Il y avait tant de haine et de folie sur le visage de Thanos… Tant de plaisir et de satisfaction aussi. J'ai hurlé tout ce que j'ai pu pour qu'il le lâche… J'ai hurlé… J'ai supplié pour qu'il ne me l'enlève pas… Mais j'avais toujours ce fichu bâillon, alors mes cris ne servaient à rien… Il a continué à serrer tout en s'amusant de le voir suffoquer de plus en plus… Et Loki l'a provoqué jusqu'au bout… Quand il a compris qu'il allait vraiment le tuer. Il l'a provoqué, décuplant sa rage. J'ai tout essayé, mais… je n'arrivais pas à me libérer et puis…

Thor, totalement en larmes, tremblait des pieds à la tête.

\- Et puis… Il y a eu ce craquement qui m'a déchiré le cœur en deux, quand il lui a brisé la nuque avant de le jeter à mes pieds comme un jouet cassé, en ricanant que cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de résurrection, avant de disparaître avec ses monstres… Je me suis libéré. J'ai rampé vers lui, mais c'était trop tard, bien trop tard… Il s'est sacrifié… Et c'est là que le vaisseau a explosé, tuant tout ceux de mon peuple qui resté encore à bord… Sauf moi… Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort avec eux ? Avec mon petit frère ?

Tout à ses émotions, Thor se laissa tomber assis sur un rocher en continuant de pleurer. Il avait tenté d'ignorer à quel point la mort de Loki l'avait touché, mais vivre tout cela en était trop pour lui… Il était épuisé et jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir aussi mal.

Natasha l'observa se plier en deux pour continuer à pleurer et finit de se rapprocher de lui. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour lui transmettre son soutien et le sentit frémir sous ses doigts. Thor redressa la tête.

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas terrible pour un dieu de craquer… Tout est de ma faute. Toutes ces vies de perdu.

\- Non, il ne faut pas dire ça…

\- Mais si j'avais visé la tête…

\- Je comprends votre réaction. Il était votre frère.

\- Et ça lui a coûté la vie, répliqua Thor. Quand il a compris que Thanos voulait tuer une personne sur deux… Il a fait en sorte que de nous deux, ce soit lui… Il s'est sacrifié… Je l'ai compris quand il est resté… Parce que le Loki avec lequel j'ai grandi, n'aurait jamais rien fait d'aussi stupide… Là, il s'est sacrifié… Tout en me disant qu'il m'aimait, tout en se revendiquant comme mon frère… Comme avant… Il s'est sacrifié… Et… Je n'ai même pas été capable de le venger, ni de sauver tous ces gens… J'ai lamentablement échoué... Parce que je n'ai pas su anticiper… Je ne suis même pas digne de son sacrifice.

Thor baissa la tête pour continuer à pleurer. Il ne savait pas si le moment était bien choisi, probablement pas, mais il n'avait pas pu parler de la mort de Loki depuis qu'elle s'était déroulée devant lui et il avait tellement besoin de mettre des mots sur cette douleur qui le vrillait de l'intérieur… Cette douleur qui l'avait poussé à vouloir faire souffrir Thanos avant de le tuer alors que Loki… Loki aurait frappé la tête sans hésitation… Loki n'aurait pas fait cette erreur.

Natasha pressa plus fort l'épaule de son ami qui murmura.

\- Je suis désolé… Mes états d'âme sont ridicules et inintéressants. Je ne devrais pas…

\- Non, le coupa Natasha. Nous venons tous de perdre des gens que nous aimions. Il est normal de se sentir mal et perdu.

\- Mais je suis un dieu.

\- C'était votre petit frère, lui dit l'espionne russe, et sa mort a été terrible.

Ces mots-là n'étaient pas feints. Elle trouvait la mort de Loki violente et terrible. Elle imaginait ce que Thor avait dû subir et il lui confirma sa douleur dans la phrase qui suivi.

\- Si vous saviez ce que l'on ressent quand on est impuissant, quand on ne peut rien faire à part regarder… en connaissant l'issue d'avance.

\- Oui, je ne peux que l'imaginer, répondit Natasha, pensant à tous les amis qu'elle venait de voir disparaître en une fraction de seconde.

Le moment était lourd, tendu… Tous savaient qu'ils avaient perdu, tous se demandaient s'ils étaient comme Thor, si ce simple claquement de doigts leur avait tout prit…

Natasha pensa à Clint et à sa famille, espérant avec effroi que tout le monde allait bien…

Hulk pensa à Natasha, à cette deuxième chance qu'il avait et qu'il voulait exploiter…

Rocket pensa à Groot, balayé comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et à ses autres amis, quelque part dans la galaxie…

Okoye pensa à T'Challa, à Shuri et à l'avenir du Wakanda qui venait de perdre plus qu'un roi…

Rhodes pensa à Tony qui avait disparu plusieurs jours plus tôt sans que personne ne sache ce qui lui était arrivé et à Pepper qu'il n'arrivait pas joindre tout en espérant que cela venait de son téléphone.

Et Steve, qui rejoignit le groupe pensa à Bucky. A tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le retrouver, pour le sauver. A Bucky qu'il venait de perdre de nouveau, peut-être pour toujours et cela le déchirait en deux. Son regard croisa celui de Thor… Les deux hommes se comprenaient. Ils respiraient, mais ils étaient morts, morts parce qu'ils n'avaient plus rien désormais… Plus rien à part des idées de vengeance qui commençaient à germer dans leurs esprits…

Alors l'atmosphère était lourde… Trop lourde… Les cris et les larmes étaient ramenés par le vent… Ils avaient échoué… Thanos avait réussi sa « mission », il avait détruit des millions de vie, juste pour se sentir important, juste pour agir comme un dieu…

Thor frémit pendant que les derniers mots de son frère pour son bourreau tournaient en rond dans sa tête : « Tu ne seras jamais un dieu »… Pourtant, c'était bien ça que se voulait Thanos, un dieu de la destruction et soudain, cette pensée redonna paradoxalement du courage à Thor… Un dieu ? Il savait combattre les dieux… ça mourrait un dieu… Il était bien placé pour le savoir et si ça mourrait, il pouvait le faire… Il pourrait se venger… Pour Loki et pour tous les autres… Et ce fut là, alors qu'un léger sourire se redessina sur les lèvres de Thor, qu'une voix retentit.

\- Bon… Et si on le retrouvait pour le faire payer définitivement ? Demanda Rocket. Il a tué ton frère, nos amis… Il ne peut pas s'en tirer… Pierres ou pas, on va le retrouver et lui atomiser ses grosses fesses violettes de titan mégalo.

\- Oui, dit Bruce… Que pouvons-nous perdre de plus ?

\- Nos vies, répondit Rhodes.

\- Mais nous sommes déjà morts, répondit Steve.

\- Oui, dit Thor en se levant, essuyant maladroitement les quelques larmes qui faisaient de la résistance. Pour nos frères, nos amis… les millions de gens dans tout l'univers…

\- Nous allons le retrouver, dit Natasha.

\- Et cette fois, nous allons le tuer, répondit Thor en frémissant pendant que le regard émeraude et le sourire en coin de son jeune frère se dessina dans un coin de son esprit. Parce que tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je le combattrais…

* * *

 **Voilà... parce que sur le dernières images on voit bien que Thor est bouleversé de ne pas avoir pu tuer Thanos, peut-être qu'il n'a même pas réellement compris l'enjeu réel du combat tant il était obsédé par sa vengeance.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.**


End file.
